


Seirin's Illusionist

by Katiethespade



Category: Katekyou Hitman Reborn!, Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Crossover, It's just too many people to tag, Other characters will appear but are not tagged
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-11-19
Updated: 2018-11-19
Packaged: 2019-08-26 01:08:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,447
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16671883
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Katiethespade/pseuds/Katiethespade
Summary: When Chrome makes the decision to attend a different high school, she also makes the decision to join the basketball club.





	Seirin's Illusionist

It was the start of the first day of the new school year and for Seirin that meant it was it’s second year being open. The school had just opened up last year and things were already abuzz. Clubs from all over the school were trying to gain new members from the incoming first years. A girl with short purple hair and violet eye with an eyepatch covering her right eye, waded through the crowd. She skillfully weaved in and out without bumping into anyone.

“Aren’t you interested in rugby!?”

“Swimming! It feels super!”

“If you’re Japanese then you should play baseball!”

She giggled at that last one. She knew someone that agree wholeheartedly with that. Still, as she observed the crowd around her, it made one thing clear. This kind of chaos wouldn’t have happened at her middle school. Club members crowding the walkway, thrusting forms into anyone who happened to walk by.

Oh no, a certain someone she knew would break out into hives over this.

Everyone here would’ve been bitten to death over this immediately. If he were in charge then all of the clubs would be lined up on either side of the walkway, allowing the new students to walk through the middle. Members of the disciplinary committee would be hovering around nearby to ensure that no one stepped out of line.

At least then she wouldn’t have had to keep from getting hit in the face by a random body part. The amount of times she had to duck and dodge elbows and arms was beginning to get on her nerves.

The girl glanced up and saw that she was standing in front of the basketball clubs table. Two upperclassmen were seated at the table. A girl with short brown hair, two thin black pins holding her bangs back. The other was a boy with spiky hair and glasses. Neither of them seemed to notice her presence, so she made herself known by clearing her throat.

Both were obviously startled by this and looked over in her direction. “I’m sorry,” she says, taking a seat. “I would like to join the basketball club.”

The pair took a few seconds to compose themselves, both wondering how she appeared in front of them without detection. “That’s great! Here, please fill out this form.” The older girl handed her a piece of paper which she took and began to fill out. “My name is Aida Riko, the coach of the team.”

“I’m Hyuuga Junpei, the team captain. Are looking to be the manager?” he asked.

“Yes, I’m Chrome Dokuro. It’s nice to meet both of you.”

“As you may already know, our school opened up just last year, so all of the members right now are second years,” Riko explained.

“Ah, yes, I thought that might be the case,” Chrome replied softly. She handed the completed form back to Riko, who scanned it quickly. Her eyes widened when she saw that she was a former Namimori student.

“Wait, your from Namimori middle school!” Riko exclaimed. But when she glanced back up, Chrome was gone.

“What? She’s from Namimori? As in  _ that _ Namimori middle school?” Hyuuga asked.

Riko nodded in response. Hyuuga let out a sigh. “Guess we can ask her about it later.”

Riko nodded again, adding Chrome’s application to the completed pile. She tapped the forms against the table and began counting. “Let’s see… One, two… ten application so far. Maybe we need a bit more.”

_ ‘I wonder how the recruitment is going? Do your best to bring back promising guys.’ _ Riko thought as she set the pile down.

Almost as if on cue, Koganei’s tear-streaked face come into view. “I brought back a new student.” An extremely tall red head was holding him up by the collar of his jacket. “Is this the basketball club?” he asked.

Both of them sat in stunned silence before responding. She nodded. “Yeah.”

The redhead sat down, she offered him a cup of tea and a form to fill out. He filled the form out while listening to Riko give him the same run down as Chrome. The teen finished off his tea and cut her off by saying, “I don’t care. I’m leaving as soon as I put my name down.”

When Riko look over the form, she noticed something right away. “Huh? You don’t have a reason for joining?” she asked.

“Not really,” he said, crushing the paper cup in his hands. He got up from the chair, starting to walk away. “Basketballs the same no matter where you go in Japan.” And with that, he tossed the cup in the garbage can without so much as glance back at it.

Once he was out of hearing range, Koganei collapsed onto the table and cried, “He’s terrifying! Is he really a first high school student?”

Izuki and Mitobe appeared on scene shortly after that. Koganei started in on them for apparently hiding while he got carried off. Hyuuga, disinterested in the scene playing out in front of him, picked up the form and began to read off the information. “Kagami Taiga. He went to middle school in America. He must’ve learned from the source.”

“Either way, I’m sure he’ll be extraordinary,” Riko commented.

“Hey, you forgot this one,” Koganei says, catching her attention. He hands the form over to her. She takes it, beginning to look it over. “Let’s see, Kuroko Tetsuya..” She trails off. She’s been sitting there the whole time and hadn’t noticed anyone else approach the table. Riko continued to scan the paper, gasping.

“What’s wrong?” Hyuuga asks, glancing over at her.

“H-He’s from the Teiko basketball club!” Riko cries out.

“Teiko? You mean  _ the  _ Teiko?”

He’s surprised by her sudden proclamation, taking the form to see for himself. Riko nods with a confident smile. “Yeah! And if he’s a first year, he must be from the generation of miracles!”

She lets out a frustrated noise moving about in her chair. “How could I not remember that golden egg’s face? Ugh, what’s up with the first years this year! First the Namimori girl, then the guy from America, and now a possible member of the generation of miracles!”

-

Later in the day, the basketball club gathered in Seirin’s gymnasium. The freshmen were conversing amongst themselves until Koganei spoke up, “Alright, looks like all the first years are here!”

One of the freshmen glanced at Riko, nudged the guy next to him and murmured, “Hey, isn’t that manager cute?”

“She’s a second year, right?”

“If only she were a little sexier…”

Before the conversation could go any further, Hyuuga came up behind them and gave their heads a good whack. “You’re wrong idiots.”

“Ouch!”

Riko cleared her throat and spoke up, “I’m the boys basketball club coach. Aida Riko, nice to meet you.”

All of the freshmen except for a few were shocked by the revelation. “EEEH!!? The coach?” They all glanced over at the elderly man seated on a nearby chair.

“That’s Takeda-sensei, he’s the advisor,” she continued, not looking the least perturbed at all.

“Seriously?”

“Wait, is that even allowed?”

“Well then, first take off your shirts!”

All collective ‘huh’ resounded throughout the gym which quickly turned into a collective what to a why. Out of nowhere, a purple-haired girl appeared in front of the group of first years with her hand raised and asked, “Um… Should I take off my shirt as well?”

Everyone, including the second years, jumped a good ten feet in the air, shrieking.

“W-Wha… What the hell?”

“Where’d she even come from?”

“That scared the hell outta me!”

Riko held a hand up to her chest, taking a deep breath and then releasing it. “Oh, it’s you Chrome-chan. When did you get here?”

“I arrived along with the other first years,” she replied in a nonchalant tone, as if she hadn’t just scared everyone out of their minds.

“Uh… Well everyone, this is the new manager, Chrome Dokuro.” Chrome gave them a polite bow in return.

“She’s cute!”

“How did I not notice someone as cute as her.”

“Alright everybody, back to business. Take off your shirts! Except for you, Chrome-Chan.” Riko clapped her hands together, bringing everyone’s attention back to her. She added the last part to clear up any confusion on Chrome’s part. There a few murmurs of disappointment that were immediately silence by an icy glare from Riko.

“Please go stand off to the side, Chrome-chan.”

Chrome nodded in response, she stood off to the side with the second years, who greeted her warmly.

Once that was taken care of, Riko began to analyze the shirtless boys in front of her. She started with the first person in line. “You. Your instantaneous strength is weak. I guess you do fifty steps for twenty seconds on the quick ladder framing, right? If you want to play basketball, you’ll have to improve a bit.” Riko moved onto the second guy in line. “You, your body is to stiff. Train your flexibility after getting out of the bath!”

“As for you…” Riko continued down the line.

The boys were in disbelief over the situation, especially since she’d been right about everything. Upon seeing their expressions, Hyuuga decided now it would be a good time to mention that she was the daughter of a sports trainer. Most of her childhood was spent as his workplace looking at muscles and going over data.

“Just by looking at someone’s body, that girl’s eyes see all it’s abilities and stats,” Hyuuga explained. When Riko came to the last member in line, she stopped dead in her tracks, looking up in awe at the body in front of her.

“What?” Kagami asked, staring down at her.

_ ‘What the hell!? These numbers are by far above everyone else's… These aren’t the stats of a boy in his first year of highschool! On top of that, I can’t even estimate his potential… This is… natural talent!’ _ She thought as she stood there in awe.

“Coach! How long are you going to daydream!” Hyuuga snapped. That snapped her out of her daze and Riko hadn’t even realized she’d been spaced out for so long. There was even a small trail of drool coming out of her mouth.

She quickly wiped her mouth her sleeve, embarrassed by her actions. “Sorry! So, err..”

“You looked at all of them. Kagami’s the last one,” Hyuuga pointed out.

“Really?” Riko looked down at her clipboard then back up at everyone. “Is Kuroko-kun here?” She asks, looking around the gym.

“Oh, that kid from Teiko…”

As word spread around the gym about the kid from Teiko, Chrome couldn’t help but feel that something was off. She glanced near the end of line of first years to see a boy with light blue and deep blue eyes standing there. He still had his shirt, was he late? No, Chrome shook her head at the thought. She’d seen him when she first walked in and they’d acknowledge each others presence by nodding to one another.

_ ‘He must be Kuroko then.’ _ She thought. Chrome once again raised her hand. “Um… Coach? Captain? Kuroko-kun is here,” she said.

Both Hyuuga and Riko looked over at her. “He is? Then where is he?”

Chrome pointed at the end of the line. Riko followed in the direction of where she was pointing, frowning at the thought of missing someone. The frown deepened when once again all she saw was Kagami, who merely shrugged at her. She looked back over at Chrome. “Are you sure he’s here?”

Chrome nodded. “Yes, you can’t miss him since he still has shirt on.”

“Err… excuse me.” Riko turned back around at the sound of the voice and got the scare of a lifetime. A blue haired boy was standing directly in front of her with his hand raised. “I’m Kuroko,” he said.

It took a second for her initial shock to wear off before she jumped back with the loudest scream she could muster. Hyuuga was about as shocked as Riko was. “What? How long have you been there?” He shouted.

“I’ve been here the whole time. The manager even saw me.” Kuroko replied.

Riko stood there in shock with her mouth hanging open and a million questions going through her head. He’d been standing in front of her and somehow she hadn’t noticed him at all. How was that even possible?

“What? This guy was part of the generation of miracles? He couldn’t have a been a regular, could he?” Koganei asked as he rushed over to Riko’s side along with Hyuuga.

“Of course not. Right, Kuroko-kun?” Hyuuga said in a hopeful tone.

“I played in games.”

Kuroko’s answer sent Hyuuga and Koganei into a tailspin. 

_ ‘Generation of miracles? What’s that?’ _ Kagami thought with a raised eyebrow.

The generation of miracles, huh? Chrome had only ever heard about them once. They’d been the topic of conversation in her group of friends, not that she learned much about them. Since the conversation quickly devolved into an argument between Gokudera and Ryohei which meant that Yamamoto had to try and break them up.

“T-Take off your shirt!” Riko ordered.

Kuroko complied with her request. Once Riko was satisfied with what she got, practice finally got started.

-

After practice wrapped up for the day, Riko asked Chrome to stay behind for a little chat. She dismissed everyone else, leaving just the two of them.

“So Chrome-chan, do you have any experience with basketball? Do you know the rules?” she asked.

“Um, well, I don’t have much experience with basketball but I am familiar with the rules. The only sports I have a little experience with are baseball and boxing because my friend is on the baseball team and a senpai is in the boxing club.” she replied softly.

“Baseball and boxing, huh? Okay, that’s all I need to know. I’m the one who mostly collects the data and we can go over it together. Once you get the hang of it, I’ll leave the data collecting to you then.” Riko smiled at her, which Chrome returned, albeit much smaller.

There was just one more lingering question that Riko needed answer too. Chrome was the only one able to spot Kuroko when the rest of them couldn’t. Why was that?

“Chrome-chan, can I ask you one last question? Why was it that you were able to spot Kuroko when the rest of us couldn’t?”

Chrome’s cheeks flushed. “Oh! Um… I-I’m just good at spotting things like that.” She lied. Not that she could exactly tell her the truth about her being an illusionist and that it was her job to spot things.

**Author's Note:**

> This was a long one but I'm proud of how this turned out. Hope you all enjoy. Also, if you have any questions please feel free to send them to my tumblr as well. Which is linked right here: http://katiethespade.tumblr.com/


End file.
